


Lesson Learned

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Oral, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You go against Dean’s wishes AGAIN and he makes sure you learn this time.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Learning A Lesson

Despite your best efforts, you had pissed off Dean again. No, not pissed off. Enraged. Showing up on the case against his wishes, he gave you a look of such anger it shook you to your core. Thankfully you had the good sense to book your own room when you showed up in town. Unfortunately it was in the same motel as the Winchesters. Dean insisted on walking you to your room while Sam went to do research. You were hoping to shake Dean off once you got to your room, but he followed you inside. Damn.  
You took off your heels which you regretted immediately as Dean towered over you in his suit. “Dean...” you began but the look on his face silenced you. Dean would never hurt you but that didn’t mean he couldn’t scare you sometimes. And quiet, angry Dean was really scary. “I need you to understand,” he said quietly as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed. “How do I make you understand?” He said almost to himself. You turned away, trying to steady your nerves. You were a good hunter and you honestly thought you could help, but Dean wanted you to stay in the bunker. You had untucked your shirt, hoping Dean would get the hint and leave.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked. “I mean, at all?” His voice was tinged with anger. He didn’t even give you a chance to answer as he removed his suit jacket. He threw it over a chair as he stalked towards you, rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white button down. Why did he have to look so hot doing that? You looked up at him, lost in thought and he seemed to see the way you looked at him. The lust in your eyes, even now. Even when he was so angry. He pulled at his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. “Do you trust me?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly, setting a spark in your belly, as he stood in front of you. You looked up at him, seeing the flash of skin peeking from his shirt. His eyes were wicked and he had an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Yes,” you said as firmly as you could. Being so close to him, even when he was mad like this, you couldn’t help but get excited. You could feel yourself already getting slick. You hadn’t seen him for a few days and you already missed him so much. And then to show up and piss him off, you weren’t expecting much. You had never been this crazy about any guy yet Dean drove you wild.  
Dean tilted your chin up, looking into your eyes. He smiled. “Get undressed,” he said softly. You hesitated, unsure of yourself. He waited. “Now,” he said a bit harshly. You unbuttoned your blouse, shrugging it off. You unzipped your charcoal skirt, stepping out of it as it fell to the ground. You stood before Dean in your lace bra and panties, catching the devilish look in his eye as he watched you. He seemed to be waiting. Slowly, with shaking hands, you took off your bra, dropping it on the ground with the rest of your clothes. You reached for your panties and Dean’s hands stopped you. “I’ll remove those when I’m ready,” he said darkly. You nodded, feeling the wetness between your legs growing.  
Dean paced as you stood there, shivering. He pulled his tie off and turned you around. “On your knees,” he said pushing you onto the bed. He grabbed your arms behind you, taking his tie and wrapping them tightly around your wrists. You had no idea where he was going with this but you couldn’t help but be immensely aroused. He pushed you down so that your face was against the bed and your ass faced him. 

Nothing. 

You tried to turn so that you could see where Dean went. You could hear him doing something but you couldn’t see him. It made you restless and annoyed. You felt Dean sit down next to you. He cradled your ass with one arm. You could hear ice tinkling and realized he must’ve poured a drink. You could feel his rough hands teasing the fabric of your panties. He turned towards you, the drink in his other hand resting against your sex. You could feel the coolness of the drink teasing the heat within you. You bit your lip. “How you holding up?” Dean asked casually. Did Dean know what he was doing to you? “Pretty good,” you lied.  
Dean set his drink down. You felt his hands, cold from his drink, caressing your ass. “You’ve got an ass like a peach,” he murmured. His fingers slipped into your soaking panties. “Hmmm...” Dean said, chuckling, “something seems to be riling you up,” he said. His fingers teased your entrance, dancing slowly around your wetness. You felt yourself aching for him to go further but he wouldn’t. You squirmed against him. He spanked you, not on your ass, but there. Right there. Fuck, that felt good. “No squirming,” he said firmly. “Got it?” He asked. You didn’t answer fast enough and he spanked you again on your aching sex. You stilled, biting your lip hard.  
Dean rubbed the sting away in slow, lazy circles. You felt yourself melting around him. His finger slipped in, then another. “Damn, you are soaking,” he teased. You moaned against the sheets. “Good,” he said. He got up, walking away. You felt yourself groan. Where did he go? You wondered angrily. What was this game? You heard him go into the bathroom. Even though he was in there for less than a minute, it felt like he was gone for ages. “Still there? Good,” he said as he walked out.  
He sat down in the chair across from the bed. He had picked up his drink. As best as you could tell, he was just watching you. You could do nothing but lay there while this bastard sat and watched. Finally you heard him walk over. He pulled you by your hips towards the edge of the bed. You turned your head and saw that he was kneeling behind you. He caressed your thighs before he pulled them apart. He pushed your panties to the side, his breath cold from his drink. You shuddered, as you felt his cold tongue slip into you. The sensation was different, new, but still welcome. He lapped at your wetness. “You taste so sweet, for being so bad,” he said. You felt yourself edge close to orgasm as Dean sucked at your tender bud. Dean’s fingers filled you as his tongue pressed hard against your clit. You felt it coming...and then Dean stopped. 

Completely. 

He sat down against the pillows, wiping his face with a towel. He was still dressed, although visibly hard, the fabric of his pants tenting tightly. “Just gonna take a minute. Gotta go talk to Sam,” he said. You looked up at him, feeling angry and helpless. “Son of a bitch,” you grumbled to yourself. “What was that?” He asked innocently. “Nothing,” you said trying to remain calm. You tried to edge closer to him, getting close to his hardened cock. Dean immediately stood. “This is about trust,” he said firmly. “Now I’ve gotta talk to Sam and I trust you will be here, waiting for me, like this,” he said looking down at you. “No teasing or coming until I get back,” He kneeled so that he was eye to eye with you. “Because when I get back,” he said softly, his hand caressing your face, “I promise, I’m to going to fuck you so hard,” he said kissing you softly on the lips. “Ok?” He asked. You nodded. “Ok,” you said. He stood up, walking towards the door. “I’ll be back in awhile,” he said, spanking your ass hard as he left. 

Dean was gone for more than awhile. It felt like he was gone for over an hour. In that time you kept wanting to finish off but that promise from Dean kept you from doing it. Every time you started to lose your excitement, or felt your arms grow sore, you remembered how Dean teased you, how hot it was to be waiting here for him like this, how he practically growled when he said he was going to fuck you hard, and it made you wet and excited all over again. You listened for every noise, hoping it was him. Finally you heard the door open. 

You turned your head and saw Dean walk through the door. He sauntered in as if he had nothing better to do. Just seeing him casually walk in pissed you off. You wanted to jump off the bed and slap him. He walked over to you, pushed your panties to the side and teased you. You groaned in spite of yourself. He leaned forward against you and you could feel his hard cock through the fabric of his slacks. “Look who’s been a good girl,” he whispered. Fuck! You wanted him NOW!  
You heard Dean unzip his pants and the gentle thump of his pants hitting the floor. You turned to see him unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his firm stomach. He pulled you to the edge of the bed. You could feel his thick cock against your ass. You squirmed against him. Dean spanked you hard. “Hey! No squirming!” he said roughly. You whimpered against the sheets as he teased your entrance with the tip of his cock. You wanted him to take you already but he just teased. “Something bothering you?” He asked. You didn’t want to give in to his game, so you stayed silent.  
“Oh, I thought you had learned your lesson,” Dean said as he slid his cock against your wetness. “Maybe you’re more stubborn than I thought,” he said leaning forward. His voice sent shivers through you as his cock pushed further inside you. You tried to clench around him but he pulled away. He began to tease you with his fingers and tongue and cock. Switching back and forth until you were moaning unabashedly. “Damn you are so ready,” he said, sounding pleased. “Bet you’ll pop as soon as I get inside,” Dean said softly as he lay next to you, caressing your back. “Well, hold that thought,” he said getting up and strolling to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.  
You could hear the shower. You screamed into the bed out of frustration. “Dammit Dean!” You yelled, lifting your head. “Dean! Get back here!” After a moment, you heard the bathroom door creak open. “Were you calling me?” He asked. You shot him a murderous look. “You seem upset,” he said and you detected a mocking tone in his voice. You grunted. “Ah, ah, use your words,” he said. That was what made you explode in anger.  
“I’m pissed Dean!” You shouted. “You’ve been teasing me for hours now! And I am so, so close and you won’t let me come!” You said on the verge of tears. “And you promised! And I don’t get what any of this has to do with trust,” you said breathing heavily. Dean kneeled beside you so he was looking at you face to face. He brushed the hair from your forehead. “It must be so frustrating to be promised something by someone you trust and they break that promise,” he said softly. You locked eyes with Dean as the lesson sunk in. “Oh,” you whispered. You could see how hurt Dean was and it crushed you. “Oh Dean, I..I’m so sorry,” you said genuinely meaning it. He smiled at you softly. He kissed you deeply, tasting yourself on his lips.  
You felt his warm hands slide down, caressing your swollen bud. You couldn’t take another round of teasing. “Dean,” you whimpered in spite of yourself. “Please,” you begged. You could see Dean’s other hand was wrapped around his hard cock. “Please what?” He asked quietly. “Please..let...me...come,” you begged between shallow breaths. “Depends,” he said kneeling behind you. “Think you’ve learned your lesson?” He asked as he pushed his cock against you. “Yes!” You practically screamed. “Good girl,” Dean said as he slapped your ass.  
And then utter relief as Dean entered you. “Fuck!” Dean groaned as he thrust inside. You felt yourself stretch around his thickness. He started thrusting harder, holding you up by your bound wrists as he took you. You knew you wouldn’t last long as you felt that delicious pressure building in your core. Dean pulled you up by your wrists so that you were on your knees, pushing you down hard on his cock. You shuddered as you felt the heat spreading through you. Dean pulled out slowly and yanked you again onto his cock. This was it, you were on the very edge. If Dean stopped now, it would just be cruel. Dean whispered, his warm breath on your neck. “You ready?” He asked, his plush lips trailing along your neck. You nodded against him as he slowly slid out.  
Dean held you close against him as he kissed your shoulder, pulling you back as he thrust inside. “Fuck!” You screamed as you came. You tightened your walls as you came, causing Dean to shudder. He grunted as he came inside you, your walls spasming around him as he moaned your name into your neck. He wouldn’t stop thrusting until you stopped. You slumped against him, your knees quivering.  
You lay down as Dean untied you, your shoulders sore. Dean rubbed them, as he lay beside you. “I know you’re a good hunter. I know you can take care of yourself. But it doesn’t stop me from worrying and wanting to protect you,” he said. You looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “I will try to trust you more when we’re hunting if you try to trust that I ask you to stay behind for good reason,” he said. “I can do that,” you said as you nuzzled close to him. “Let’s get you a hot shower to help those sore shoulders,” he said. You looked up at him, smiling. Dean kissed you. “You’re ready for round two, aren’t you?” 

 

 


End file.
